familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Texarkana, Arkansas
|population_total = 29,919 |population_metro = |population_density_km2 = 318.7 |population_density_sq_mi = 826.5 |timezone = Central (CST) |utc_offset = -6 |timezone_DST = CDT |utc_offset_DST = -5 |postal_code_type = ZIP code |postal_code = 71854 |area_code = 870 |blank_name = FIPS code |blank_info = 05-68810 |blank1_name = GNIS feature ID |blank1_info = 0078542 |website = txkusa.org |footnotes = }} at 1705 Highland Street in Texarkana, Arkansas]] Texarkana is the largest city and the county seat of Miller County, Arkansas, United States. It effectively functions as one half of a city which crosses a state line — the other half, the city of Texarkana, Texas, lies on the other side of State Line Avenue. According to 2010 Census, the population of the city is 29,919, ranking it as the state's 12th largest city, behind Hot Springs. The city, along with its Texas counterpart, forms the central city of the Metropolitan Statistical Area, encompassing all of Bowie County, Texas and Miller County, Arkansas. The total population of Texarkana is 67,784; the total area is 70.35 sq mi. Geography Texarkana is located at (33.433075, -94.020514) . According to the United States Census Bureau, the city has a total area of . of it is land and of it (0.59%) is water. Climate The climate in this area is characterized by hot, humid summers and generally mild to cool winters. According to the Köppen Climate Classification system, Texarkana has a humid subtropical climate, abbreviated "Cfa" on climate maps.Climate Summary for Texarkana, Arkansas Demographics As of the census of 2000, there were 26,448 people, 10,384 households, and 7,040 families residing in the city. The population density was 830.5 people per square mile (320.6/km²). There were 11,721 housing units at an average density of 368.1 per square mile (142.1/km²). The racial makeup of the city was 65.93% White, 31.00% Black or African American, 0.48% Native American, 0.50% Asian, 0.03% Pacific Islander, 0.61% from other races, and 1.46% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 1.78% of the population. There were 10,384 households out of which 32.5% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 45.3% were married couples living together, 18.7% had a female householder with no husband present, and 32.2% were non-families. 28.3% of all households were made up of individuals and 11.6% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.45 and the average family size was 2.99. In the city the population was spread out with 25.9% under the age of 18, 10.1% from 18 to 24, 28.5% from 25 to 44, 21.5% from 45 to 64, and 14.0% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 35 years. For every 100 females there were 92.0 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 87.0 males. The median income for a household in the city was $31,343, and the median income for a family was $37,157. Males had a median income of $35,204 versus $21,731 for females. The per capita income for the city was $17,130. About 17.2% of families and 21.7% of the population were below the poverty line, including 33.0% of those under age 18 and 15.7% of those age 65 or above. Government and infrastructure The Arkansas Department of Correction operates the Texarkana Regional Correction Center in Texarkana."Facilities." Arkansas Department of Correction. Retrieved on June 28, 2010. Arkansas residents whose permanent residence is within the city limits of Texarkana, Arkansas are exempt from Arkansas individual income taxes."State of Arkansas Department of Finance and Administration Texarkana Exemption Letter." . Retrieved on March 26, 2011. The Federal Courthouse (which also holds the city's only post office) is located directly on the Arkansas-Texas state line and is the only federal office building to straddle a state line. According to the City's 2009 Comprehensive Annual Financial Report,5 the top employers in the city are: #Red River Army Depot & tenants 7,200, #Christus St. Michael Health Care 1,883, #Cooper Tire & Rubber Company 1,700, #Domtar 1,300, #Wal-Mart 1,100, #International Paper 925, #Wadley Regional Medical Center 850, #Texarkana Independent School District 795, #Texarkana Arkansas School District 785, #Southern Refrigerated Transport 750 Transportation *Texarkana (Amtrak station) *Texarkana Regional Airport Education Public education for elementary and secondary school students is provided by two school districts: * Texarkana Arkansas School District, which leads to graduating from Arkansas High School. The high school mascot is the Razorback, which was eventually selected for use by the University of Arkansas in exchange for used athletic equipment—a practice that no longer occurs. * Genoa Central School District, which leads to graduation from Genoa Central High School. The high school mascot is the Dragon with green and white serving as the school colors. Private education opportunities include: * Trinity Christian School, a Baptist school serving prekindergarten through grade 12. Notable people *Ben M. Bogard, founder in 1924 of the American Baptist Association; while living in Texarkana, Arkansas, in 1914 he founded The Baptist Commoner denominational newspaper, later in 1917 combined as The Baptist and Commoner *Brad Cherry, relief pitcher for the Cincinnati Reds of Major League Baseball and pitcher for UALR CollegeBaseball-reference.com: Brad Cherry *Mike Cherry, New York Giants football, Murray State quarterbackMike Cherry, QB *Lynn A. Davis, lecturer, crime author, former politician *Martin Delray, country music singer *Prissy Hickerson, former member of the Arkansas Highway Commission for which Loop 245 is named the "Hickerson Highway"; current member of the Arkansas House of Representatives from Miller County *Jimmy Hickey, Jr., Arkansas state senator from District 11 in Miller, Lafayette, Little River, Hempstead, and Sevier counties; Texarkana businessman *Mike Huckabee, governor; pastored Beech Street First Baptist Church, 1986-1992Mike Huckabee, From Hope to Higher Ground, New York: Center Street Publishers, 2007, p. 5 *Parnelli Jones, 1963 Indianapolis 500 champion * Scott Joplin, musician and composer (founder of Ragtime) *Jeff Keith, lead singer of the rock band Tesla *A. Lynn Lowe, farmer and former Arkansas Republican Party state chairman and 1978 gubernatorial nominee against Bill Clinton *Hayes McClerkin, attorney, former Speaker of the Arkansas House of Representatives, 1970 gubernatorial primary candidate *Dustin Moseley, Major League Baseball player with the San Diego Padres in the MLB *Conlon Nancarrow, innovative composer who specialized in works for the player piano *Denver "Bull" Randleman, World War II veteran, portrayed in the HBO mini series Band of Brothers *Don Rogers, American football player with the Cleveland Browns in the NFL *Rod Smith, American football player with the Denver Broncos in the NFL *Gunnar Stansson, YouTube celebrity, the star of videos such as Unforgivable. References External links * City of Texarkana * Texarkana Business Reviews * History of Texarkana's Jewish community (from the Institute of Southern Jewish Life) * Encyclopedia of Arkansas History & Culture entry: Texarkana (Miller County) Category:Texarkana Category:Cities in Miller County, Arkansas Category:Cities in Arkansas Category:Twin cities Category:Divided cities Category:County seats in Arkansas Category:Texarkana metropolitan area